


Not The Kind of Tired That Sleeps

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol’s fed up.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Not The Kind of Tired That Sleeps

“What are you still doing up?” 

“I can’t sleep.”

Therese walked over in slippers scraping a chair to sit down as Carol dabbed her cigarette into the ashtray before leaving it to sit back. She looked at Therese, who stared back, waiting for an explanation. 

“I’m not that kind of tired. Do you understand?” 

“I think so.” Therese yawned and folded her bare arms together on the table with her chin on top. 

“I’m tired of the family’s lack of trust and support. I’m tired of work treating me like a goddamn secretary—fetching them coffees, their smokes, their lunches. I’m tired of the phone calls I’ve been getting from my doctor to make sure I’m ‘well’ and ‘stable’. What good is to get a night’s rest when I have to go through the same ungodly routine every day?”

Carol’s face colored pink. Therese let her cry for a few minutes. Then she got up and went over to hug her. 

That’s all she needed.


End file.
